


Jericho!!! On ICE

by Starlight_Angelbane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gavin is 16, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank is Connor and Gavin's coach, M/M, Markus is a Dork, Other, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Angelbane/pseuds/Starlight_Angelbane
Summary: It's the Yuri!!! On ICE Au that nobody asked for.Markus Manfred is an aspiring, if not considerably talented, figure skater from Detroit. After suffering an embarrassing defeat at the Grand Prix Finals, he returns home with the notion of potentially retiring despite protests from his friends and family.Little does he know that his world is about to be completely flipped upside down with the arrival of his idol, champion Detroit skater Connor Anderson, who has his sights set on helping Markus unlock his true potential.





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

_It's dead silence save for the vigorous scraping sound of his skates on the ice. It's pitch dark save for the gentle beams of moonlight streaming through the windows; the ones that graciously reflect off his dark hair, sweeping effortlessly across his face as he moves with precision. I can always tell immediately that I'm dreaming…. There's no other way I'd ever get to be this close to him, alone._

He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been… an unending chain of surprises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _He’s also crushed the free skating event!_ ” the commentator’s voice boomed over the live newscast. “ _It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for the American legend, Connor Anderson._

_Anderson is only now 20 years old. Some speculated that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance tonight seems to lay such rumors to rest._

_As for his fellow American Markus Manfred, who earned a spot in the Grand Prix for the first time, what do you think, Honda?_ ”

“ _Well, he didn't perform like his normal self today,_ ” the second commentator replied, a note of concern in his tone. I felt my stomach began to tie in a knot. I didn't want to hear the rest; closing out of the podcast, I glanced at the headline at the top of my newsfeed:

“Manfred Falls to Last Place; Is This Season His Last?” I sighed and put my phone into sleep mode, my eyes wandering across the numerous shapes of people bustling through the small hallway where I was sitting. Slowly I stood and began making my way to the bathroom.

**\- Pause -**

**Hello, my name is Markus Manfred. I'm 24, and I'm one of the many dime-a-dozen figure skaters that somehow managed to become certified and eligible to compete.**

**I lived in Detroit, Michigan for the majority of my life until I began art school in Chicago four years ago. Whenever I wasn't studying, I was training like my life depended on it.**

**I was lucky to make it to the finals, but the intense pressure caused me to start binge-eating. Then to top it off, our family dog died. Mentally and physically, I was at my worst…. Of all the times to lose myself, it had to be on my big day… I'll never quite get over it.**

**\- Play -**

I locked myself in a stall and called my dad. When he answered, his voice sounded faintly groggy; I realized that I'd woken him up. Oops. We talked for a short while, mainly because I found out that he'd held a small viewing party for my live performance, which made me extremely embarrassed. After all, I had royally screwed up.

As I hung up the phone, I could feel all the emotions I'd bottled up bubbling up to the surface. The tears were falling before I could stop them. Though, to be honest, I felt a little better crying my eyes out. I probably would've sat there for ages doing so if I wasn't jolted out of my pity party by someone suddenly kicking my stall door.

“S-Sorry!” I apologized, opening the door. “I-”

The words got caught in my throat as I registered who was standing in front of me. He wore a dark brown hoodie with a tiger emblem, black jeans, and a pair of Converse. His messy brown hair fell to his shoulders and covered half of his face; stopping at his nose where I could see a pink scar running across it - the scar appeared to be recent, was it the result of an incident with his blades?

It was the Junior Grand Prix gold medalist…. Gavin Reed. Nicknamed “The Michigan Punk,” the 16 year-old was staring at me as if I were the scum of the Earth. The intensity in his eyes was actually a bit terrifying!

“Hey,” he growled. “I'm competing in the senior division next year. I don't need chumps like you making life harder than it already will be with Connor on the scene.” He stepped closer until he was inches from my face, his voice rising as he talked. “Incompetents like you oughta retire already, eh dipshit?!”

Without giving me a chance to respond, he left the bathroom; I could already hear the sound of paparazzi cameras following him. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and considered what he said.

Even if I left the sport, there’d be tons of young skaters rising through the ranks, no doubt about that. So would it really be that bad if I _did_ retire?

As I made my way through the building lobby, I heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw a person catching up to me. It was Joss Douglas, a sincere reporter from my hometown.

“Don’t give up!” he nearly shouted. “It's too early for you to retire!

“I haven't made a decision about it yet,” I responded, lowering my eyes. “Please don’t make assumptions…” I glanced out the window and saw a couple with a St. Bernard puppy. _“I'm sorry, Conny,”_ I thought, thinking of my own dog. _“I'm sorry I can't come home to you right now…”_

“Gavin.” My head turned to the sound of a familiar voice like a magnet. Connor Anderson and Gavin Reed glided by, so close I could almost touch them, and the former was attempting to advise to latter, who seemed extremely uninterested.

“About your free performance, the step-sequence could use more-”

“I won, so who cares? Quit nagging, pretty boy.” They made their way over to their coach, Hank Anderson, a gruff-looking man who was also Connor’s father. As soon as they were close enough, Hank immediately began ripping into Gavin, who just rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but at his mentor.

I must've stared for too long, for Connor seemed to sense eyes on him and looked my way. I froze as he met my gaze. A smile bloomed across his face, and he waved me over.

“Would you like a picture together? I'm happy to!”

Horror struck me, and I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed to the door, ignoring Joss’ confused inquiries and the burning of Connor's stare on my back.

_“What was I thinking?”_ I thought miserably. _“I must've been an idiot for believing that I could meet my idol on the same playing-field one day…”_

 

One year later, I could hear my heart pounding as my plane landed. I glanced out my little window, and was nostalgically pleased to see that March in Detroit hadn't changed in the past five years.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings as I slunked around to baggage claim. It wasn't until I reached the foot of the escalator that I looked up… and was presently shocked by what I saw. Posters with my picture decorated the walls. “ _We’re rooting for Markus Manfred!_ ” they read. I couldn't decide what was more unbelievable, that there were posters of me up instead of Connor or Gavin, or that the posters were still up after the previous year's disasters.

“MARKUS!!!” I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whirled around. Panicked, I glanced around wildly until my eyes rested on the source of the voice.

“North?!” My close friend of 16 years twirled as she unfolded a welcome banner, smiling brightly with genuine joy.

“Welcome back after five long years, Picasso!” she laughed.

“Wh-Why are you here…?” Of course, I already knew the answer. Besides, it wasn't even surprising that she knew I was coming home. If any news about me ever came up. North was always the first to know.

“Hey! Isn't that Markus?”

“Yeah, it's him!”

I turned and saw two guys by a nearby vending machine gawking at me and pointing.  Everyone in earshot of them slowly turned their heads until there was about twenty people staring at me and whispering. _“Oh no…”_

“I haven't heard any news about him lately. What's he been up to?”

“Remember he lost a big competition last year?”

“Was it the Nationals?”

“Oh damn, that's gotta suck.”

**\- Pause -**

**Obviously I couldn't explain it to all the people there at the time, but I'll go ahead and it explain to you, ok?**

**The figure skating competition usually starts in the fall, but I lost big in the comprehensive Grand Prix Finals early on. I couldn't shake off the failure, and lost again in the Nationals. So, I didn't make it to the Four Continents or the World Championships, and now the season's over! T_T**

**I graduated from art school, but I ended things with my skating coach. Until I figured out what to do with my unclear future, I decided to come home and be among my friends and family for awhile.**

**\- Play -**

An older man approached me suddenly, and extended an arm.

“Please, let me shake your hand,” he requested politely.

I didn't want to be rude, but I was too ashamed of my failure to allow myself to pretend I was accomplished enough to shake people’s hands. I opened my mouth to try and give some excuse, like I was sick or something, but the words died when I caught North giving me a death glare in the corner of my eye.

“You don't lose anything by shaking hands. Be polite!” she demanded in a low and almost demonic voice. “Connor Anderson is _always_ nice to his fans!”

“Th-Thank you for your support,” I told the man sweetly, shaking his hand, trying to remain composed despite being absolutely terrified by North. As soon as I was done, she grabbed me by the arm and basically dragged me outside.

“All right!” she yelled. “You're going to greet _everyone_ in town!”

“B-But what about your ballet class?” I asked.

“We’re closed for the day,” she answered without missing a beat. “I barely have any students these days anyway… Plus, hardly any kids are skating these days. You should cheer things up around here, Markus!”

I felt my heart sink, and I pulled my arm away, forcing both of us to a stop. North looked back at me, surprised, but then concern started to etch across her face.

“What's wrong?”

“I-I'm sorry,” I mumbled, “but I'm just really tired right now.”

“You are? But everyone’s dying to see you!”

“I know…” I sighed, staring at my feet. “It's probably just the jet lag. I just want to rest for a little while.” North took my hand again, and when I looked up at her, she was smiling warmly.

“Ok, no worries!” she chirped. “I'll drive you home. We can always hit the town tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” I agreed with a smile. “That sounds great! Thanks, North.”

“Don’t worry about it, ya dork.”


	2. Author's Note: I'm Alive

**Guess who's back.**  
**Back at last.**  
**Back from the dead.**

  
**But seriously, I'm so** **sorry** **to** **those** **of you** **who** **have been following this story, waiting for updates** **that** **never came even though I said they would. Right after I claimed I was gonna start writing again, I had to survive a little thing called senior year, which unfortunately drained all my desire to write and motivation to do pretty much anything creative.**

**BUT. I survived. And now, after taking some extra time to recuperate, I'm finally ready to return,** **and** **ready to continue this story. My goal is to get the next chapter out within the next week or so. I also want to try for weekly or bi-weekly updates, but as I'll soon also have to get ready to head for college (woot) I won't make** **guarantees** **on that.**

**So yep, I'm finally back after an eternity, and for those of you** **who** **are still around for the adventures of Markus, Connor, and the rest of the gang, y'all are the real MVPs, and I love you so much. See you soon. ❤**

**\- Dei**

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that just randomly popped into my head, and it was too good to ignore. Idk if anyone's already done this, but oh well I'm doing it now! ^_^; Hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll see ya next time; love y'all! <3


End file.
